


Power, or the lack thereof

by nycz



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Implied Consent, Light Dom/sub, Power Play, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nycz/pseuds/nycz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maleficent wants a night without control and Aurora is happy to oblige.</p>
<p>(Maleficent in rope bondage and a slightly dominant Aurora.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power, or the lack thereof

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I'm supposed to write other things. I can't say I feel all that bad about shirking my responsibilities for this though. Ehum.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Aurora fastened the blindfold with a firm knot, making sure it covered Maleficent's eyes fully without being uncomfortable. "Is this good?" she asked, gently smoothing out the fabric.

"Yes," came the response, Maleficent's voice huskier and shakier than usual.

"Good," Aurora hummed and ran a hand down Maleficent's naked torso, between her breasts and down to her belly, smiling at the tiny shiver that followed. Reluctantly pulling away from the warm skin, she climbed off the bed and took a few steps back to admire her work. Her smile grew wider and her mouth went dry at the sight; they truly had chosen the perfect night to try out this fantasy of Maleficent's.

Although there was a fire burning in the fireplace, the main source of light was the moon, flooding the room with sharp, bleak light through the tall windows. It only heightened the stark contrast that was Maleficent, Aurora thought: the pale skin and the dark hair, the soft wings and the sharp horns. To others, she was sure the view would have been chilling – as if taken from a feverish nightmare – but to Aurora, the view was both beautiful and arousing.

Maleficent sat naked on the bed, kneeling on her haunches with her wings fully extended behind her. Her head was dipping forward, her mouth hanging partly open and around her eyes was a blindfold, the color of the fabric matching her hair. Her arms weren't visible from where Aurora's stood, but she could picture them perfectly in her mind. Rope tied the arms tightly together, from just under her shoulders, down past her elbows and ending on her wrists. Another piece of rope held each one of her bent legs together, rendering her unable to stand, let alone walk. The ropes were pulled tight, but not too tight; Aurora had made sure to practice many times before agreeing to do it with Maleficent like this. The mere thought of hurting her lover – intentionally or not – made her stomach churn.

She took a few steps closer, not close enough to touch the kneeling fairy – she wasn't sure if she would be able to stop – but close enough to get a better view. Maleficent's breath came in unsteady puffs, her chest heaving and Aurora could see her muscles strain against the rope that held her. She wasn't sure she'd ever _truly_ understand what Maleficent felt and thought in a situation like this, but she knew it was something Maleficent needed, something she _craved_. And despite her initial hesitation, fearing she'd hurt her lover, Aurora was more than willing to help the fairy sate her need.

 

* * *

 

Darkness. Complete and utter darkness. Somehow it felt eerily similar and completely new at the same time. It wasn't the darkness that had held Maleficent in a vicious grip after Stefan's betrayal – this was softer, warmer – but it did feel just as liberating as it had back then. It was the ultimate paradox: she was utterly helpless – tied up and blindfolded – yet she still felt so _free_ , as if what little she had truly was all that she needed. 

Flexing the muscles in her arms, she let out a pleased little hum as the rope didn't give an inch. After a lot of practice, Aurora's technique had finally bested her strength, rendering her completely motionless where the rope held her in place. It was confusing, frustrating, arousing and absolutely delicious all in one strange mix.

She licked her lips, moving and shifting her body in small motions, searching for weak spots in her bondage. She pulled and strained and bent but the rope was as unyielding as ever. It was as unyielding as _Aurora_ had made it. The sudden reminder that Aurora was still there after having finished tying her up shot jolts of pure heat through her body, pooling between her legs, mixing with the constant stream of arousal that came from the ways the rope pulled on her every time she shifted.

Growing increasingly restless and deliciously frustrated, she threw her head back and pulled with all her strength at the rope, wanting to feel just where her and the rope's limits were. It bit into her skin but she didn't care, loving the way it hindered even the slightest movement. Still, despite her strength, despite being the strongest fairy of them all, a simple piece of string held her completely still. A choked moan slipped out past her lips before she could stop it, voicing the intense pleasure that pulsed through her veins.

"Maleficent," a voice pierced the hazy cloud of pleasure surrounding her mind, followed by a soft hand coming to rest on her bare chest. "That's enough."

Her skin felt as it was on fire and her breathing was quick and irregular but Maleficent obeyed, her muscles immediately going slack. Aurora's presence was just as soothing as it was immensely arousing and when the hand on her chest came to cup her cheek, she instinctively leaned into it.

"Are you alright?" Aurora's voice was worried and unsure, even as her thumb slowly caressed Maleficent's sharp cheekbone. "I..."

"Fine," Maleficent managed to get out. She licked her dry lips, nodding slowly into Aurora's touch. "I'm fine. It's, ah..." She searched for the right words to describe what she felt, but with her mind being barely able to form simple sentences, the search was futile. "It's good." She took a shaky breath and couldn't help but pull a little at the rope around her arms, gasping quietly from the pleasure the simple motion returned. " _Very_ good," she mumbled, grinning.

"Okay," Aurora said, breathing a quiet sigh of relief. "Do you want to continue?"

Swallowing hard, Maleficent nodded again, feeling her heartbeat speed up again. Trying to process all the new sensations had made her almost forget that Aurora was a part of this too, even apart from handling the rope. "Yes," she croaked, suddenly longing for more of Aurora's touch, "please." The bed dipped under her as Aurora climbed on top of it and her wings fluttered in anticipation.

"How do you feel?" Aurora asked, her tone low and warm as she ran her hands over Maleficent's bare thighs, alternating between soft caresses and scraping her nails softly against the skin. "The rope... it's holding, isn't it?" Even in her dazed state, Maleficent could clearly hear the smug smile that without a doubt tugged on Aurora's lips.

"Yes," she breathed, "I can't–" The rest of her sentence turned into a groan, coaxed out by Aurora's lips on her exposed neck, one hand tugging her head to the side by her horn.

"That's right," Aurora hummed, kissing and nibbling at the taut skin. "You're powerless. You're _helpless_." Sucking at Maleficent's pulse-point, she pulled another shaky moan, almost whimper, out of the fairy.

The words sent even more heat straight to the already raging fire between Maleficent's legs, replaying over and over again in her head. Helpless. Powerless. Unable to do anything but to sit there and take it, accepting anything that Aurora was willing to give her, was willing to _let her have_. The feeling was just as frustrating as it was arousing. _Immensely_ arousing.

"You'll move," Aurora murmured against her skin, "when I allow you to move. You will see," she ran her hands up and down Maleficent's arms, pulling gently on the rope as they passed over it, "when I _allow_ you to see." Pulling her hands back, she reached up to cup Maleficent's breast, letting out a pleased hum when the nipples hardened instantly under her palms. She leaned in close, her breath hot against Maleficent's ear. "And you'll _come_ , when I let you come."

Maleficent let out a broken sob as Aurora turned her attention back to her shoulder and neck, biting and kissing and licking until it all blended together into a stream of pleasure occasional, delicious pain. It was all too much but it was far too little. She needed _more_ but still, she wasn't sure if she could handle it. It was confusing and wonderful all at the same time, and Maleficent loved every second of it. She moved her thighs to try to rub them together, only to find Aurora's legs between them, hindering her movement.

Aurora chuckled and pulled back, leaving Maleficent whimpering and shaking with need. "Gods, you're beautiful," Aurora mumbled, running her hand over the dips and curves of Maleficent's torso, then up to cup her face, Aurora's thumb coming to rest at her sharp cheekbone again. "Do you want to come?" she asked, pronouncing each syllable slowly and deliberately.

"Yes," Maleficent hissed without hesitation, leaning into Aurora's touch and straining against the rope. She needed more, she needed Aurora, she needed to come, she needed _more_. "Yes, My Queen," she panted hoarsely, tugging at her bindings, " _please_."

Maleficent felt Aurora's lips on her own in a sweet, loving kiss, leaving her breathless in a wholly different way. Then a hand cupped her soaked folds and she threw her head back and gasped, the sensations nearly overloading her tired body. As her conscious thoughts slowly faded away, all she could feel was warm, wonderful pleasure, endlessly coursing through her body to the rhythm of Aurora's skillful fingers.


End file.
